


Cover for Mad Season

by WarlockWriter



Series: Rich Romance [2]
Category: The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Book Cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: An e-book style cover for my favorite Lex/Griff story, Mad Season by FalCatrecon





	Cover for Mad Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalCatrecon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/gifts).




End file.
